The broad objectives of this project are: (a) to study the relationship between enzyme structure and function; (b) to study the regulation of enzyme activity and synthesis in the process of differentiation. In order to carry out these studies the TPN positive-specific isocitrate dehydrogenase from the nitrogen fixing bacterium Azotobacter vinelandii and the isocitrate dehydrogenases from mouse teratoma cells will be used.